


Fingertips

by sonicdrift2



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Julian has it sooo bad, Just some shameless self indulgence, M/M, One-Shot, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Julian continues to surprise Data.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Data
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Fingertips

The Enterprise has once again docked at Deep Space Nine, and Julian Bashir is ecstatic. His excitement bubbles up in his chest and spills out of his hands as he waves them around, all but jogging to his destination. His full on run through the Promenade is ignored, it is not an unusual sight to see the doctor speeding from place to place. He nearly knocks into an ensign as he approaches docking bay four, yelling back an apology as he spots his friend.

“Data!” He exclaims as the android disembarks his vessel, waving at him vigorously. 

Data turns at his voice, and waits for the doctor to come up to him. Julian claps his hand on his shoulder and pulls him into a tight hug. 

“Hello, Doctor Bashir. It is good to see you again.” He says, not moving to return the hug. He isn’t sure how, so he refrains. 

Julian doesn’t seem to mind, chattering on as if he didn’t even notice. 

“Oh, I’m so happy to see you! It’s been ages since we last saw each other, do you have time to come with me? I have so many things I want to show you!” He doesn’t wait for an answer, grabbing Data’s hand and dragging him away. 

Data looks down at their joined hands as they walk. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Later, in the infirmary where Julian is showing him a project he’d been working on, once again he says something that surprises Data.

“Are your cheeks as soft as they look?” 

Their faces are inches away from each other, those bright, brown eyes locked on to harsh yellow. Data doesn’t quite have a response for that. The good doctor seems to have a knack for saying the most unexpected things, as if he is blurting out the first thoughts that pop in his head. 

Julian is looking at him as if he expects an answer. 

Instead of using words, Data leans forward, a silent invitation. Julian’s expression becomes absolutely reverent as he reaches up to caress Data’s face. He runs his long, spindly fingers over Data’s pearlescent cheeks gently, his touch feather light. 

He must feel something he likes, because a smile breaks out on his face and he fully cups Data’s cheeks now, running his thumbs over his cheekbones, massaging his face. The pressure Data feels he wouldn’t describe as pleasant, because he feels no pleasure, but he assumes it is a very close approximation. Julian’s palms are warm, and something about the moment seems very...intimate. 

Brown eyes trail down his features, and Data finds himself extremely curious about what the doctor sees. 

“Are you satisfied, Doctor?” Data asks, and Julian pulls away as if he’d been burned. 

“Ahem, err, yes! Thank you Data, your cheeks are indeed, very squishable! Haha!” His face flushes red and he turns back to the computer, going right back into his explanation of his microbe experiment. 

Data absently lifts a hand up to his cheekbone as Julian talks around him.

* * *

  
  
  


Data keeps catching himself looking at Julian’s hands. The doctor is an animated speaker, gesturing wildly as he talks, and he is constantly touching other people, including Data. 

It’s his hand on Data’s shoulder. A brush of his pinkie against Data’s. Even grabbing his hands and arms, pulling him, pushing him in every different direction. Each time Data cocks his head and looks at the point of contact, studying the other man’s hands. He keeps them moisturized, his nails trimmed neatly, and there is a small, barely noticeable freckle just under his left index finger. 

Julian, in general, is just a touchy person, but it comes as a surprise to Data when he kisses him.

When Data doesn’t react, Julian pulls away immediately. 

“I’m so sorry! I thought you- I must have misread some signals- please forgive me, I would never-“ 

“It is okay.” Data says, stopping the rambling. “I was simply not expecting it. It is not...unpleasant. Do you want to try again?” 

Julian’s breath catches in his chest.

“Do you want me to?” 

Data nods. 

Those wonderful, warm hands reach up to cup his face, bringing him in for another kiss. Julian melts against Data’s lips. He tries to mirror the human’s pose as Julian moves closer, pressing their chests together, greedy for all the contact he can get. Data isn’t complaining. 

When Julian pulls away his breathing is labored, his cheeks are delightfully flushed, and his smile a mile wide. 

Data thinks he’s very, very close to feeling something as Julian leans in again. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is such a cute and wholesome ship I think about them all the time. 
> 
> Please leave a review!


End file.
